Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission
Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission is a playable sequel to Final Fantasy X-2, originally released exclusively in Japan as a bonus for Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission for the PlayStation 2 on February 9th, 2004. It is included in Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster on the PlayStation 3, making it available for English speakers for the first time on March 18, 2014. Characters Playable Characters *Yuna *Rikku *Paine Non-Playable Characters *Brother *Buddy Story .]] Three months after defeating Vegnagun and Shuyin, the Gullwings have gone their separate ways. Each girl receives a letter that calls the trio back together to investigate the newly discovered Iutycyr Tower. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine travel to the tower onboard the Celsius and ascend its levels. As the trio explores the ruins, they discuss what they had been doing since they had separated. Rikku has continued working on missions and relays the status of their other friends throughout Spira. Paine talks about how Nooj has dissolved the Youth League and Baralai is following suit with New Yevon as Gippal helps them. When Rikku asks Paine if she and the guys could ever be a team again, Paine says they are too busy doing their own things. She says there is something she needs to do first but won't reveal what. Yuna talks about her life with Tidus on Besaid and how she needed a change when he was gone, which is why she joined the Gullwings, but is now fine with a normal, relaxed life. As the girls reminisce about their mission to reclaim Yuna's Garment Grid from Leblanc, Paine reveals she is writing a book about their adventures. The conversation escalates when Rikku cannot say what she wants to do with her life and expresses jealousy towards Yuna for settling down, something Rikku feels she's unable to do. She says Yuna is wasting her life but Yuna says Rikku is only fooling herself by always keeping busy. Their bickering causes Paine to raise her voice and ask what's the point of reuniting if they are only going to fight. As Yuna and Rikku try to figure out who sent the letters, Paine reveals she sent them because she felt something amiss during her lone travels across Spira after they had split up. The girls learn they have changed and fear growing further apart as long as they're together. Yuna believes they had gotten along before only because they had to work together and that they probably never got along to begin with, which makes the girls realize there is still a lot they don't know about each other. When the girls reach the top of the tower, they find a broken-down machina and nothing else. They realize that during their time apart, they had become different people and decide to go their separate ways, and whether or not they ever see each other again, they will always cherish the memories of their time together. With their friendship renewed, the machina springs to life and their adventures continue... Gameplay Players travel through a series of similar maps, moving one square at a time, and battling enemies in a turn-based combat system. Players may equip up to five dresspheres, with one as the primary dressphere and the others providing support abilities. Each dressphere comes with its own HP and if that amount of HP is reduced to 0, then the dressphere is lost unless the player has the Hope: A Memoir item, which provides the Auto-Life ability. If all equipped dresspheres are eliminated, the character is made bare. If KO'd while bare, the player is returned to the bottom of the tower. The player may only save every five levels of the tower unless they find a save memo item; boss fights occur every 20 levels. The player is limited to carrying 20 items at a time in the inventory. A number of traps are scattered throughout which may cause things such as negative status, items being scattered, or even being dropped down to the previous level. At any given time, the player fights using only either Yuna, Rikku, or Paine, though the Change Out ability gained from the Gun Mage dressphere can be used to switch to a different character. Development Release ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission'' On February 9th, 2004, Square Enix released an International version of Final Fantasy X-2 with Last Mission bonus content included. This version has never been released outside Japan. ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' Last Mission is included in the remastered version package for the PlayStation 3 and Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster for the PlayStation Vita. It has been retitled as Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission HD Remaster and can be played from the main menu. For the PlayStation Vita version, Last Mission is included with Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster, which is a digital download content on PlayStation Network. Last Mission is part of Final Fantasy X-2's Trophy set and completion is required to obtain the Platinum Trophy for the game. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Spira Series